


came in close

by emilyprentits



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Jemily - Freeform, Lesbians, M/M, Smut, bisexual garcia !!!!, elle is mentioned, later parts are porn with a little bit of plot, might get a lil sad i haven’t decided yet, no henry sadly, there’s also gonna be so much fluff, this is horrifically gay im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyprentits/pseuds/emilyprentits
Summary: with your hands on my body, tell me what we just started, all i know is i don’t want you to goit’s been a hard case, digging up many old traumas for emily prentiss. she needs to forget, and so she’s going to seek out the one person who can do exactly that.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. chapter one

emily prentiss was usually so good with handling cases. she compartmentalised, pushed everything that happened into the back of her mind and pretended it never happened. this case though, was different. 

the male unsub that they had caught had been finding and torturing middle aged lesbians in washington itself. raping and killing them, believing that he could ‘fix’ them. an extremely homophobia motivated case would never be easy for her and she felt ill when jj briefed them in the office that morning. they were luckily able to track down the unsub with not too much difficulty, as garcia was able to track his paper trail with ease. she thought she’d be awash with relief now that he was in custody and knowing that he was going to rot in prison for what he’d done, and yet, knowing that she fit his victimology perfectly had her completely on edge. 

it was garcia’s suggestion that they go for drinks that night. they didn’t have to be in work the next day due to the difficulty of this case and the fact that they’d been in so early that morning. the only member of the team that decided to opt out was hotch; he wanted to be in early the next day to complete paperwork that he’d been avoiding. everyone was aiming to change his mind but he was firm in his decision, simply stating that they were all to “have a drink on his behalf”. emily knew that she needed the distraction after the day’s events, and that she didn’t want to be going home alone. sergio was a good ear when she’d had a rough case and speaking to a cat was good enough, but she was aware that drinking alone wasn’t going to cut it. 

the bar garcia had selected expertly was perfect for emily. not too bustling, but busy enough that she’d be able to distract herself if she felt she needed it. it was dimly lit, and immediately she spotted a table in the corner of the room where they could all sit. she took her seat between jj and reid, with rossi, morgan and garcia sat on the other side of the circular table. the second they were all seated, a blonde bartender walked over confidently. 

“what can i get you lovely ladies and men this evening?” she chirped, notepad in hand. 

emily was the first to speak. “three rounds of tequila shots for the table and a whiskey on the rocks for me,” she announced, receiving both confused and worried looks from the other members of the team. “what? it was a shitty day, we all deserve to unwind.” she was quietly cursing herself though - alcohol never ended well for her as she couldn’t ever stop herself speaking her mind and she knew everyone would know everything but the colour of her underwear when they were done. 

“vodka and lemonade please,” jj addressed the woman, a gentle smile on her face. emily found herself offering a sideward glance to her colleague and felt at ease the second she’d started speaking. there was just something about the younger blonde agent that was able to calm her mind. 

no faster than the rest of the team had finished compiling the list of beverages they wanted to start with, was the woman taking their orders out of their sight, and then back with one tray containing eighteen tequila shots and her colleague with their mixed drinks. the thing that emily was most surprised by was the fact morgan and reid had both opted for cocktails, morgan stating “what? i don’t like the stigma that they’re girly drinks!” with a smile. the drinks were placed in the centre of the table and each member of the team took their respective drinks. she saw jj with her three shots in front of her, a look of nervousness flashing across the blonde’s features. jj wasn’t really a big drinker and emily’s first thought was that this was what she was bothered by, but there was something else, unreadable, that emily couldn’t work out. she shrugged it off and blamed it on the tiredness that they were all feeling. she nudged her colleague gently as a means of asking if she was okay, and received a shy smile in response. 

garcia was the one to raise her shot glass, a red-lipped smile spread across her face. “i’m doing the toast!” she shouted. “to family!” a fraction of a second later, the team were knocking back their three shots, and emily and morgan were the only two that didn’t flinch. they both erupted into a fit of giggles at the wince spread across their friends’ faces. emily was paying the closest attention to jj, who was vocalising her disgust in the drink. “how do any of you drink these? it tastes like paint thinner!” she complained. 

“gets you pissed fast,” emily responded, receiving a look off the blonde in the seat next to her that she couldn’t quite read. her assumptions and her hopes were two very different things. 

“yeah, but why tequila to start off, em? we could’ve easily got jager bombs instead.”

“ah, see, i like to save those for later in the night. the energy drink gives you the buzz you need to get you through after the exhaustion of drinking and dancing.”

jj flashed the brunette a toothy grin in response, very much liking the idea of dancing. 

“i’ve made a decision though,” rossi piped up. “no work talk tonight. today has been awful, and i’d like to forget all about it.”

the happiness that emily had been feeling after the shots faded almost instantly, and she felt the colour drain from her face. she had to tell someone what was bothering her, before she was too drunk and said too much. 

“garcia? toilet break?” she announced, giving the blonde across the table the ‘i need to talk to you’ eyes. garcia nodded in response, following suit as emily stepped across jj. the brunette strode to the toilets, leaning on the sink the second she got in there. she heard the door shut behind her. 

“what can i do you for, honey bunch?” her best friend asked, an expression of curiosity and worry spread across her features. 

“i’m going to tell you something now, because the second rossi mentioned today brought everything back that i wanted to forget the second we stepped out of the building earlier.” garcia nodded, pressing emily to continue. a sigh slipped from the brunette’s lips. “you cannot tell anyone what i’m telling you and ESPECIALLY jj cannot find out.” another sigh, followed by another nod from garcia. “i’m gay, pen.”

“knew it,” garcia quipped. “i could tell when we were all in the conference room this morning but i’ve known since you joined the team. there’d realistically be no other reason for today’s case to be so personal to you. i get it, em. i’m bisexual myself. but why do you not want jj to find out? she’s your best friend.”

“because,” emily found herself wracking her brain for a lie, “i don’t want her to see me differently, and i don’t know how she’d take knowing her best friend who’s a lesbian didn’t tell her sooner.”

garcia simply nodded in response, despite the look on her face proving that she didn’t believe the brunette wholeheartedly. “well, we should get back to the rest of the group anyway. i have a nice stiff drink waiting for me, and i don’t want all of my ice to melt.”

“of course,” was all emily had to say. 

“and em? please tell her. she’d want to know. trust me.”

the ‘trust me’ aroused a certain curiosity in emily - why would jj need to know she was gay so badly? when she joined the bau, she’d debated coming out there and then, so everything was out in the open and she wouldn’t have to worry about it later on. but then she met jj, and she realised that this was just another part of herself that she’d have to compartmentalise. 

it wasn’t at all like emily was keeping her sexuality a secret, either. she’d had many girlfriends in college, much to her mother’s dismay. in the ambassador’s eyes, having a gay daughter would be ‘frowned upon’ considering they were a family that was so heavily watched by the public. her mother had strictly told her to keep her entanglements private, and if it got out she’d be put out in the cold. emily loved her mother, but the evident disapproval she expressed was the start of her deep rooted trust issues. 

emily and penelope made their swift return to the table, jj’s eyes questioning and emily’s offering a simple ‘it doesn’t matter’. really, it did. especially to emily. she found herself stepping over jj again to return to her seat, the backs of her bare knees grazing the blonde’s uncovered legs as she sat down. this aroused a pooling heat in her stomach, something she was certain she didn’t need tonight - after the drinks she was having, she was unsure on whether she’d be able to curb her most primal desires. 

emily couldn’t firmly say she was in love with jj. she had a love for the blonde, sure, she’d known this since their first case together. they’d had to share a hotel room because the hotel was so booked up. she remembered watching the smaller woman’s chest rise and fall with every breath she took, shocked that she was able to sleep so soundly after all they’d seen on the field that day. of course, she was glad she was able to get some rest, but she had the swirling feeling in her gut that told her that there was something in her mind that made her crave more. other than stolen touches in the office or on cases, that was as far as her ‘more’ went. she couldn’t explain how relieved she was when she’d found out her best friend wasn’t going to marry will either. after jj’s miscarriage, he’d declared he didn’t want to be with her anymore, saying he didn’t want her if there wasn’t going to be a child involved. emily held jj that night, stroking her hair while she sobbed painfully. 

no, she wasn’t in love with jennifer jareau, but she sure as hell could be. 

she’d spent nights on end envisioning them together, many of the thoughts innocent. she adored the concept of them domesticated together, simple tasks such as washing the dishes together sounded perfect to her. the idea of a house, a cat, maybe even kids. she didn’t mind if jj didn’t want kids, she didn’t care as long as she had jj. there were some nights though, she would mentally undress the blonde woman, and she would feel her burning hot skin squirming beneath her own touch at the idea of doing the unspeakable together. her mind wandered back to this at the table with all of her colleagues, feeling her pulse beating in her ears, and she had to snap herself back out of the thoughts. 

to distract herself from what she found herself envisioning, she took a long swig from the alcoholic beverage she’d ordered before she went to the toilet. she slowed her breathing and allowed herself to focus on the conversation at hand. they spoke about their weekend plans for a while, drank some and laughed at how little reid fit in at a bar. emily found herself looking across the table as her colleague spoke. 

“so, when you guys went to the toilet, we decided to play a game of ‘never have i ever’. have you ever heard of it?” morgan announced, before dipping into his drink with a swirly pink straw. emily couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“oh, yeah. i’ve played this loads of times, mainly in college. you basically just end up spilling all the naughty things you don’t want anyone else to know, right?” jj responded, with a smile. 

“essentially, yes. but none of what is said at this table leaves this table. who’d like to go first?”

“me, me!” garcia chirped, drink in hand. it was evident to everyone that she was already at least slightly intoxicated. “never have i ever… slept with someone on the first date!”

“damn, deep cut to start us off,” rossi laughed. everyone aside from reid drank, all eyes falling on him. 

“what? i’ve never been on a date. they’re not appealing to me.”

no one was surprised by his rebuttal. “your turn then, chocolate thunder.”

“hell yeah. never have i ever had saucy thoughts about someone i definitely shouldn’t have.”

the way the words rolled off morgan’s tongue made emily gulp hard and it took everything in her power to not look at the woman on her right. alas, every member of the team drank. it was jj’s turn to pick her poison. 

“never have i everrrrrrr… slept with someone i really wasn’t attracted to.” jj slightly slurred her words as she spoke. not so much from the alcohol but more for emphasis. 

this time, only jj, emily and morgan sipped at their beverages. they remained unsurprised at the other members of the group’s responses to the question. 

“your turn, em,” jj whispered. the way the blonde said her name made her melt on the spot, as it always did. she now decided it was time to find out a bit more about her team members - more specifically, the woman on her right. 

“okay, so. never have i ever been attracted to a member of the same sex,” she announced, fronting a confidence she definitely did not have. 

to her surprise, everyone but rossi drank.

jj drank. 

it took all of her willpower not to interrogate her best friend there and then, but she decided not to do that. she did decide, however, that they needed more drinks as she waved down the same blonde waitress from earlier. 

“hey, can we get another round of shots?” she found herself almost shouting, as the music had been turned up, signifying it was getting later into the night. 

“of course, gorgeous. what are you guys wanting?”

before she could speak, jj replied for her. “jager bombs, please. three rounds.”

okay, the real reason emily liked to drink jager bombs was because she’d only have them on nights where she planned to take someone home with her and wanted to keep herself awake and stimulated. so jj’s decision to order these beverages made her breath lock in her throat. 

the blonde waitress returned minutes later with the tray once again equipped with eighteen drinks. a small cylindrical glass with a shot glass afloat in it found its way to emily as well as another two that followed. she didn’t care about toasting to anything this time, neither did anyone else. they all knocked them back one after the other. this time the only member of the group who winced was reid. 

“i can’t think of a question for the game,” reid announced. “can i phone a friend for this?”

“go for it,” jj replied, emily looking at her now. her mildly intoxicated state had meant she was resting her face in her palms, elbows basically digging into the table. emily couldn’t help but offer a smile, staring at this woman was all she could ever ask for and she never wanted to stop, but was brought back to the room by garcia’s voice once more. 

“okay ladies and gentlebitches! never have i ever been attracted to a member of the team!”

the brunette felt her heart stop for a brief second, not knowing whether it was safe to open herself up like that. but with garcia’s knowing eye contact, she couldn’t avoid it. she drank, as well as the blonde sat beside her, reid, morgan and garcia. 

“spill, guys, i haven’t wanted to do intercourse or anything of the like with any of you, so please elaborate. i’m curious.” everyone felt rossi’s eyes on them. 

garcia was happy to speak first. “welllll, i’ll always have a platonic attraction to mr chocolate thunder, but romantically… i had a small thing for elle whilst she was on the team.”

her response received nods from everyone, considering no one thought for a second that garcia was straight. to everyone’s surprise, reid and morgan locked eyes at this moment. reid was the one to speak. 

“in all honesty everyone, considering me and derek have been in a relationship for a while now, i’d be more than worried if neither of us have been attracted to a team member.”

“first and foremost, that’s gay,” emily chuckled. “and secondly, rossi, you owe me twenty bucks.”

rossi laughed at this. “i’ll do you one better. i’ll cover the drinks for the evening, considering i also now owe jj and garcia money.”

“you guys placed bets on us being in a relationship?” morgan looked shocked at his friends but couldn’t hold back a smile that met his eyes. “i’ve got some bets of my own too.” his eyes darted to emily for a fraction of a second. 

the brunette found herself clearing her throat, feeling heat growing in her cheeks. she didn’t want tonight to be the night that her feelings for her best friend to come out, but she soon realised that with all of the alcohol in her system that it would be inevitable. 

no will to worry about. the fact at least one member of the team knew of her sexual orientation. and most of all, the knowledge that innocent little jennifer jareau had been attracted to another woman at least once. 

drawing her from her thoughts, rossi spoke. “i’m gonna turn in, guys. today was exhausting. garcia, are you catching a ride back with me?”

“i can, yeah, i’ve drank a lot so i want to sleep as soon as.”

“i think we’re going to jet off too, i can see this is getting too much for spence,” morgan mirrored. 

emily found herself looking at jj, who said, “i’m happy to stay and chat for a while if you are?”

“sure, jj, i’d love to.”

goodbyes were exchanged, perhaps faster than emily would have liked, because all of a sudden she was alone with the woman she craved more than anything.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gays dance together. tw- happy emily prentiss
> 
> also i did want to make this slow burn but whoops that just didn’t happen

“how are you doing, em? i was pretty worried about you today,” jj spoke after a moment of silence. emily had been so endorsed in her own thoughts and desires, and neither the booming music nor the alcohol coursing through her were being of any assistance. she was silently cursing herself for having as many shots as she had, considering she was tired and still riding the high of catching the unsub. 

“honestly, jayje, today was pretty hard for me. i don’t know if i wanna explain why, but it hit close to home. i’m okay though, i’m glad we caught that bastard, i just wish we could’ve done more, y’know? no one deserves bad to come to them for loving who they love. the victims deserved better than what they got, and yeah, we caught him before he was able to kill again, but god, i wish this job could be easier sometimes.

it feels like the bad days come more than the good lately. if only we’d been able to stop this asshole sooner, we’d still have the lives of so many impressive and wonderful women. women who used their sexuality as a means of their confidence, and yet, were punished for this. i'll never get how people can be so cruel.”

as emily spoke, jj sat and watched, eyes darting between the chocolate brown pools emily adorned on her face, and her lips which were somehow still coated in the same lipstick that she had on this morning. the younger agent’s eyes were filled with concern and sincerity, the piercing blue protruding into emily’s hazel. nothing was tense about the silence that followed; this was a moment of solidarity and understanding for both of them, to know that the other understood. 

“i understand. i’m just so glad you’ve had tonight to unwind, and i’m glad to be here with you,” the blonde responded with a smile that emily would die for. 

jj liked to think about emily a lot, especially when she was alone. she liked to reminisce on all of their memories together, wondering if the stolen glances they exchanged across tables or the jet were anything more than coincidental. more than anything, jj loved when they stayed in hotels together on cases - emily would always fall asleep first and wake up last, and they shared a bed a lot of the time. the blonde would tangle herself in the arms of the older woman, hoping she’d wake up first again so she could be a reasonable distance away when emily woke up. 

what jj didn’t realise, however, was that emily would always wake up when jj slid into her arms, and would plant a gentle kiss on her forehead when she knew she was asleep. 

jj looked back on when will announced that he didn’t want to be in a relationship with her anymore. they’d been engaged for a while then, around six months, as far as she could remember. he told her that he wanted them to try for a child and she reluctantly agreed, not sure whether she was ready to start her whole life just yet. they were at the point where he was demanding her to track her cycle day by day. and every night, they’d sleep together. some nights, jj just wanted to return home and sleep, but she almost felt as if she owed this to him for being so good to her. 

she’d found out a month before the end of their relationship that she was expecting their first child, and he was entirely ecstatic. but when she started bleeding seemingly for no reason, she couldn’t help the worry and knowing that filled her mind. she then went to see her doctor, who told her, “i’m sorry. your child is gone.”

jj wasn’t upset until he told her he didn’t want to be with her anymore. the proposal was just his way of hinting to her that he wanted them to create a family together, and she screamed at him as she cried. she didn’t owe him - or anyone - her body, her womanhood, her child. so she left and went to emily’s flat, the only place she ever felt truly safe. she was sobbing painfully the whole drive there, and couldn’t help the tears that fell as she burrowed her face into emily’s chest. they’d remained this way for a while, in a comfortable silence, until sergio demanded feeding, and this was the only thing that made jj laugh that night, aside from emily’s hair tickling her face. 

jj forced herself to snap out of her remembering session with herself, and when she returned to present day, she glanced at emily, who was staring off into the distance. she wanted to get her attention without scaring her or being too full-on. 

emily found herself all but struggling to breathe as jj’s hand had found itself placed on the exposed flesh of the brunette’s thigh, fingertips tracing tiny patterns and reassurances that everything was okay. the nature of this wasn’t so innocent in emily’s mind though - she wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol acting or just jj being oblivious, but the blonde was also digging her blunt nails lightly into emily’s thigh, not at all to her dismay. involuntarily, she found her legs opening ever so slightly at the touch, hopefully not enough for jj to notice. 

suddenly though, emily prentiss didn’t care what happened, as she found herself filled with a new sense of courage. 

“you’ll never understand how glad i am to have you here,” was all she could say. the statement was vague, which she’d realised the second it left her mouth. but however jj interpreted her words, they’d be right, and she’d deal with the consequences whenever she needed to. 

jj’s hand had now stilled on emily’s leg. “so, you never said who you’ve been attracted to on the team. please don’t say it’s morgan.”

“oh, no. god no. morgan and reid aren’t the only gay members of the team.”

there, it had been said, and she wouldn’t have been surprised if jj was going to get up and walk straight for the door. she’d been reluctant to say anything about her sexuality for a long time, and especially tonight, considering she didn’t want the vulnerability of how much the last case affected her. she felt an odd sense of relief now that she’d come out. 

“oh, oh! okay! i get you.” jj agreed with a confident nod. “well, i hope you know i respect and love you all the same.”

emily smiled but it never truly reached her eyes. “thanks, jj. that means more than you could ever understand.”

in her words, there was a twinge of something the blonde agent couldn’t quite pick up. she was amazing as a profiler, but when it came to feelings she was completely clueless, especially if it wasn’t put right in front of her. she realised emily may have sounded… disappointed?

a light rock song started to cascade over the speakers. jj and emily shared a glance which communicated that they both recognised the music playing, and emily stood up, stating, “can i interest you in a dance? just this one song, please, it’s important to me.” there was an unmistakable potency of desperation in her voice. 

“always.” jj followed suit as she slipped from her seat, her head and body now aware of the fact she was very tipsy. she trailed behind the brunette as they reached the small makeshift dance floor in the bar. tables and chairs were usually here but since the bar wasn’t excessively busy for a friday night, they’d obviously been moved. 

neither woman was sure who moved first, but the next thing emily was conscious of was the fact that her arms were draped around jj’s neck, the shorter woman’s hands placed firmly on emily’s hips. the lyrics boomed over the speakers, deafening emily but she couldn’t help but sing them to jj. no better time to announce her true feelings than now. the blonde’s scent was intoxicating to emily, especially at this close proximity. 

i knew from the very first time i saw you  
you like crying in your room for something to do  
with your hands on my body, tell me what we just started  
all i know is i don't want you to go  
there's something in my mind  
it tells me every time, don't fall in love with you tonight

emily was becoming anxious again, but it was now or never. her darkened orbs met crystal blue waters as she joined in with the song again. 

well what if i came in close to wanna kiss you  
would you say no?  
is it really me that you want, that you want?  
is it really me that you want, that you want?

emily prentiss was a good profiler, but nothing could’ve prepared her for the response she got. her best friend leant into her ear and whispered,

“yes, it is.”

a simple statement and yet it held every answer that emily had wanted, needed even, to hear for as long as she could remember. the brunette watched the blonde’s eyes dilated slightly under the now flashing lights of the bar. the next thing she knew, her mouth was being crushed by the younger woman’s, a desperate and hungry proclamation of everything she’d been craving. in this moment she didn’t care what happened tomorrow. all that existed was tonight, jennifer jareau, and the soft lips that were exploring her own. 

it was surprisingly emily that pulled away first, almost heaving for air. as she panted she chuckled and looked at jj, whose face was now covered in a light pink tint. they could’ve been the only two people in the room for all emily could notice. she was entirely encapsulated by the blonde, somehow even more than usual. 

“wow,” jj mouthed, stunned and struggling to maintain her balance. “wow.”

emily grinned at jj’s response, but also at the next comment. 

“please, kiss me again. touch me. do whatever you want as long as i get you on me.” 

her voice was pleading, hungry, desperate, and this fuelled emily more. she ran her thumb across jj’s soft pink lip and was surprised when the younger woman took the digit into her mouth, eyes closed and gently humming against it as she sucked. her soft pink tongue flicked over the thumb. emily had to bite her lip to stifle a moan, which proved exceedingly difficult with the situation and the alcohol flowing through her. the entire encounter felt so exposed considering they were in a bar, however everyone around them was too endorsed in what was going on in their own little bubbles to care about the two women. emily proceeded to replace the finger with her own mouth. this second kiss was filled with primal desire, tongues immediately colliding and exploring what they’d wanted to for so long. the older woman tangled her trembling fingers into long, blonde locks as she made every attempt to bring jj impossibly closer to her. as the music continued to blare, emily found herself turning jj away from her, not once losing the grip on her waist. sweeping the blonde hair to the side, she began to make work of jj’s neck, sucking and nipping at the pale skin she found there. she heard a low moan come from the blonde, urging her to carry on, until jj pulled herself free of the brunette’s grip and turned to face her. 

nervousness crossed emily’s features. “jayje, did i do something wrong? i overstepped, i’m so so-“ her words were ceased by a soft mouth on her own, easing her worries. 

“take me home, agent prentiss,” jj replied breathlessly after a moment. her eyes were virtually blackened with desire. 

as they stared back at each other, emily couldn’t help but glance at jj’s neck, which was completely littered in hickeys on its left side. a small smirk appeared on her face. 

emily then proceeded to whisper into the blonde’s ear, “what, you want me to pin you against my bedroom door, carry on marking you as mine-“ indicating to the lovebites all over jj’s neck, “-and fuck you senseless until the only word you know is my name?” 

jj audibly moaned at emily’s words. “i want nothing more. please, emily.” 

the brunette nodded, roughly taking jj’s hand and leading her out of the bar, knowing rossi had already paid for their drinks as promised. when they got outside, emily pulled jj into an alleyway around the corner. confusion riddled the blonde’s features until she saw the box of cigarettes emily had pulled out of her pocket. the older woman put one to her lips and lit it, blowing smoke out a moment later, in the direction of jj’s slightly agape mouth. jj swallowed this up hungrily; the intimacy of the small exchange driving her on further, all indication of reluctance disappearing from her features. 

jj seemed to see this as an opportunity to almost get revenge for what took place just moments ago. a sly smirk crept its way onto her face as she slowly backed prentiss against the hard brick wall and pulled down the collar of the leather jacket she was wearing. her lips found the soft skin there, kissing her way from her jawline to where her neck and shoulders met. she made work of sucking, nipping and biting down on the flesh, truly testing how riled up she could get the older woman. emily was having to still herself by smoking the cigarette far faster than anticipated, before throwing the nub on the floor and switching their positions, so that it was now jj who was backed against the brick wall. 

she stared lustfully into jj’s pooling eyes, which were filled with desire. “jennifer jareau, i don’t think you understand how close to here my apartment is. and yet, i don’t think you understand that i am THIS close to fucking you right here, right now.”

“then take me home, but trust me when i say i plan you have you pinned down, whimpering my name as you come more than you ever have tonight.”

emily smirked at this, as she desperately tried to mask her arousal at the blonde’s words. she stared into jj’s blackening eyes, filled with lust, simply whispering “try me” before interlocking their fingers and pulling jj the few minutes walk to her apartment.


End file.
